The Burning Scimitars
by Shadow Rider1
Summary: lol dont even remember, better remove this... procrastinate, hmm ill do it tomorrow...


The Burning Scimitars  
  
This is the story of a band of friend's lead by the wielder of the burning scimitars Arnor and their trip to the army of the dragon and then their battles. But there is a twist Arnor has a gift that only a few people have. . I'm a first time writer please give me tips on how to improve and I know this may suck. Oh yea 'this means thinking to him self' and "this means talking" sure yea new it already and also I don't own any of the wheel of time things/people.  
  
He had been tracking them for 2 days now, he knew it would not be in vain. The captain Arnor of the followers of the dragon leads a small group of his friends (25 to be exact). They aren't official followers of the dragon as they aren't part of the army just a small group trying to make there way to the dragons army(as he needed as much help as he could get) and had slain enough trollocs that Lews Therin's (or Rand) whole army has already heard of them. Enough thinking though the loud clinking and clanking of the trollocs armor told him all he needed to know, the trollocs were on the move. Deeper and deeper into the mines they went. Arnor would not let this hunting party slip out of his reach. Bit by bit he and his band of dragon followers would kill this small trolloc party and any more on the way. The trollocs were close to there death now, it was time for him to get into position. He climbed up the cave wall onto a small platform. Slowly he pulled out his two Burning scimitars Sin and Syth. That was all his friends needed. At 20 twangs of bows and 20 dead trollocs hit the floor, panic filled the remaining 20. He went to work dancing from trolloc to trolloc. All the poor trollocs could see was the flaming scimitars dancing and twisting their scorching dance of death. In a matter of minutes the trollocs were all dead with out a single lost human. "Well done, nicely planned and executed" said a sly female voice from behind him "Who are you?" "I'm Min, Morriane and Rand sends word to hurry to all and especially you" "So stop wasting time with trollocs and putting you self at risk, we need all the help we can get and your about a days march away!" 30 Minutes later she was gone. "Mare please come into my tent" "Yes sir?" She said as the half elf slipped into the tent. She was very attractive in her color changing cloak and in her night garments 'I wonder why she never takes off that cloak?' He loved her and she loved him but they could never have an open love at least not until he turned over his soldiers to the army. He loved them like brothers and sisters but would rather have his lover. He new it was selfish but he just couldn't resist. "Tomorrow we will set out for the army. I want you to get the troops ready, we don't stop marching so they need to be able to access all necessities from there packs with out having to stop, I would do it my self but I have some.umm. thinking to do." She new that was code for talking to his wolf brothers, they call him Fire Fang, but they were to close to the camp to talk openly about it. "Yes sir" she said as she moved in for a short kiss. And with that she was gone. He had showed her ever thing how to fight, use stealth, become almost invisible, ever thing. Except one. He opened the gate and a thought poped into his head. Fire fang 3 days ago we saw a small party of trollocs heading in your direction are you all right? Yes Brother we have dispatched with them. With out any deaths on us. Good, but I have bad news there is 100 trollocs waiting for you but we have brought 2 wise friends named Elayas and young bull. we will help but there are only 40 of us and they also have 2 fades. All right brother we will meet you outside the mountain mines.  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN Al right this is all the time I have but next time The action will be a lot bigger (this one was really small by my standards) please I'm a first time writer so please write reviews and tips. 


End file.
